Hannah Annafellows
Hannah Annafellows (ハンナ・アナフェローズ Hanna Anaferōzu) is the demon maid of Alois Trancy in Kuroshitsuji II. Hannah is voiced by Aya Hirano (Japanese) and Caitlin Glass (English). Appearance Hannah is a tall and curvaceous tan-skinned woman with straight knee-length lavender hair that is braided and tied with a indigo ribbon, navy-blue eyes, bright purple lipstick and large breasts. Her customary maid outfit is a long-sleeved indigo dress and a white apron. In addition, she wears white stockings, dark brown mary janes and a frilly white plate-shaped cap. In Episode 1, Her left eye is bandaged as a result of Alois Trancy gouging it, although she later replaces her eye with the one she extracted from Alois's corpse. Before she contracted with Luka Macken, Hannah had marks and tattoos branded on her face, connoting barbarism. The previous garments she wore were noticeably all black; she had elbow-length gloves, thigh-high heel-less boots, and a skin-tight one-piece outfit with a cut-out section that showed off her chest and a metallic back, which resembled a floral spider's web. She had her hair completely down, and on her head was an accessory of two mauve roses with black thorns. Personality Hannah was a quiet woman who seemed to be very fearful of Alois Trancy as he often harmed and humiliated her. Despite Alois's abusive treatment of her, she was deeply loyal to him and cared for him. She is calm and reserved, except for the moments in which he is speaking to her. In these moments, she is brisk, nervous, and will even tremble with fear. However, during her duel with Sebastian Michaelis, Hannah displays great confidence in herself and openly mocks Sebastian for taking the time to fix his clothes. Hannah is extremely loyal to Alois; she is willing to be being beaten by him and goes as far as removing almost all of her clothing when he wanted to use her clothes for a costume. Her biggest ambition is to provide Alois with happiness, and thus, she endures his abuse. Abilities Hannah was very skilled with combat as she is able to pull weapons out of nowhere and she was the sheath of the legendary sword called Lævateinn. Trivia * The name Hannah '''means "favor, grace" in Hebrew. * Hannah's surname '''Annafellows '''can be seen pronounced as '''Anafeloz. * Hannah is the third demon to appear in Kuroshitsuji who is also the first and only one to be a female demon. * Hannah is the first demon to have the contract seal on somewhere other than the back of the left hand as she has it on her left eye. * Hannah knows how to speak Welsh as she sings to Alois Trancy the Welsh lullaby Suo Gân. * In a flashback, it shows that Hannah's maid outfit was designed off of the outfits worn by the triplets of the Trancy Household. * Hannah and the triplets are the two characters who do not possess black nails like Sebastian Michaelis, Claude Faustus and Ciel Phantomhive (as a demon) do. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters